Life after High School
by mizzie08
Summary: whats in store in life after high school for the hsm gang
1. good bye and hello again

A/N- i do not own high school musical or the characters but i would mind if i owned Lucas lol

--

High school had finally ended and the gang will soon be heading off to college which means they will be going their separate ways. Ryan and Sharpay were going to NYU Gabriella and Taylor got accepted to Yale, Chad and Troy both got scholoships to duke, Kelsi was going to Boston university and Jason and Zeke were both going to MsU. so at least most people had someone they already new only kelsi was on her own which she didnt mind.

The gang were at their local coffee shop trying to spend as much time together as they can before they have to go away and start fresh meeting new people and having o grow up as they will be on their own without their parents bailing them out.

"Man i cant beleive its only a week before we all head of to college this is going to be weird not seeing all you guys everyday" Chad began to say "Awe look at chad trying to be sweet" Taylor stated as the rest of the gang began laughing at chad.  
"I agree with Chad for once i mean its only been a yeah since i started hanging out with you guys and im going to miss this" Sharpay said looking sad "I know Shar but with your new personality you will be able to meet new people easy since you have learned how to be nice to others" Troy said which caused Chad to laugh as Sharpay draw him a daggered look "See you haven't lost your glare stare Shar"  
"You know i haven't"

"Anyway guys me and Gabriella are going to go just now see you guys later" Troy said while holding his girlfriends hand as the both of them leave the coffee shop while waving bye to everyone

Troy and Gabriella were walking through the park when they come to a newbybench and both sit down looking up at the sky.

"Troy aren't the stars beautiful tonight"  
"Just like you"  
"You are really cheesy Bolton"  
"I know but you like it"  
"Yeah i know listen Troy whats going to happen when we go off to college i mean with us"  
"I really don't know what do you think do you think it will work"  
"No idea i know most long distant relationships don't i don't want either one of us getting hurt do you"  
"Nope, I guess we should just go our separate way and stay friends if its ment to be we will see each other again"  
"Yeah i guess so, So i guess this is it for us"  
"I think it is then"

Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella their last kiss both with a tear in their eye.

10 years later --

:with the Evans:

"Come On Ryan we cant be late for mum and dad they are expecting us"

"Hold on Shar im just getting my hat ill be right there"  
"God you have never changed" "Im ready lets go"

Ryan and Sharpay head out of Ryans house and head to Sharpays car and then goes in the passenger side and they head off back to their parents house.

"Gee Ryan i thought you would have at least cleaned your house or something there are things lying everywhere"  
"What you know i just moved in and i haven't had time to get everything sorted out yet"  
"just hire someone to do it for you like i did and my house is perfect"  
"Well i don't like people going through my stuff ok"  
"Ok gosh ryan whats wrong with you"  
"Nothing i mean its just that me and Stephanie split up last week"  
"Again"  
"Yeah but this time its for good and its just really gotten to me thats all"  
"Well she was never good enough for you anyway"  
"What about you are you still seeing whats his face"  
"Nah i dumped his ass 2 weeks ago didnt i tell you"  
"No"  
"Well i ment to oh well"

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders at sharpay

"You know Shar it feels weird moving back here after all these years"  
"Tell me about it im so used to busy traffic everywhere i forgot how to relax when i drive"  
"ha ha yeah but its nice to be back here with all these memories"  
"I guess so"

30 minutes later they arrive back at there old house. Sharpay pulls up the drive way and both head out and walk up towards the front door and wak in to be greeted by their parents Vance ad Perdy.

"Oh my look at you two its been so long" their mum screeched pulling them into a hug "Mum its only been like a year" Sharpay says while pulling out of the hug "Hey daddy" Sharpay says while hugging her dad "Hi Dad" ryan also says

"I just cant beleive that my babies are moving back home"  
"Mother we are not babies anymore we are like 27" sharpay protests "I know kitten but you both will always be my babies"

The evans then went into their large dining room for some dinner and to catch up on everything. After their meal Vance stood up to make a toast

"Ryan, Sharpay the reason why me and your mother have asked you both to move back here is well because we have decided to retire and we are wanting to hand the family business' over to the both of you. We know that you two will carry on the success that me and your mother have had with Lava springs and everything else so what do you two say"

Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other with their mouths wide open before turning back to their dad and both shouting yes before either could discuss with each other.

"Must be a twin thing dear" perdy says to her husband as he was giving her a weird look.

:Gabriella and Taylor:

"Gabs what do you think of this one"  
"It looks nice on you tay but i still prefer the little black dress"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes definitely god i can not beleive that you had met up with Chad again after all these years"  
"I know its strange i never knew it was him at first either but our eyes just met from across the hall next thing i knew he was coming over to me and one thing let to another now we have our first again official date im so excited its just his shame he got injured and cant play basketball anymore"  
"Yeah it is. Anyway tay i need to go otherwise i wont get the kids homework marked"  
"ok sweetie see you later we need to meet up at the weekend and ill tell you all about how it went"  
"Sounds cool catch you later"

Gabriella left Taylors house and walked to her can as she was driving home she decided she needed a little boost other wise she wont get the papers marched so she stopped of at the old coffeshop where everyone used to go. She had decided just to sit in instead of taken away as her coffee would be cold by the time she gets home. so she sat at one of the empty booths and pulled out a book and began to read.

"Yeah can i get a small hot chocolate with marshmallows please"  
"anything else i can get for you sir"  
"no thanks"

walking to find a seat he sees a young women sitting on her own who looks really familiar so walks over to make sure. "Excuse me miss" Gabriella looks up "Oh my god Ryan, Ryan Evans is that you" "Gabriella" "Yeah hey how are you when did you move back here gosh its been so long" "Yeah i know well i just moved back last weekend my parents kinda asked us to but for a good reason too" "Why whats wrong" "Nothing they are handing over all their business to me and Sharpay so its a really good thing so what are you up to these days". "Oh nothing much i work at east high as the chemistry teacher Taylor works their also as the physics teacher" "Thats cool so you stay in touch from anyone else from high school apart from taylor" "Only kelsi but Taylor just seen chad again and they are away out on a date tonight what about you did you keep in contact with anyone are you seeing anyone right now" "i only stayed in touch with shar for ovious reasons cant get ride of her ha ha but no not seeing anyone right now i kinda split up with my girlfriend last week" "Oh Ryan im so sorry" "Nah dont be im not i would never had worked now i have moved away from new york i wont be seeing her again so bo biggie" "Always laid back arnt you Ryan" "Well as shar said today i havent changed at all" "Well thatsgood to hear" "Is that a compliment montez anyway how about you are you seeing anyone right now".

"Sadly no i alway end up going out with the wrong guy" "Oh well maybe your luck will change soon for you if its been that bad you deserve it"

The two continued chatting for another half hour and exchanged phone numbers

"well i guess its time for me to go i told everone i was just going to get a hot chocolate and tat was nearly an hour ago" "Yeah i should be going aswell but its really nice to see you again Ryan" "You too gabs"

They gave each other a friendy hug and they both got into their own cars and headed in different directions.

As gabriella drove to her house she couldnt help but think how good Ryan was looking these days (wait she thought to herself i cant be developing a crush on Ryan cant i oh god this isnt going to be good).

--

Please Review


	2. Long time no see

a/n i dont own hsm -

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, she slowly got up and picked up the phone and answered with a yawn.

"Hello"  
"Hey gabs its Taylor"  
"Oh hi Tay whats up why you up so early"  
"i just could sleep i think im still buzzing from my date last night"  
"oh yeah how did it go"  
"Oh my god gabs it was amazing Chad is just like he was back in high school we just talked for a while kissed a little"  
"What wait you kissed him on a first date doesn't that go against everything you believe in"  
"Well yeah it does but come on its chad my first love so its not like i dont know him or anything but we are going out again tonight, but enough about me i take it you got home safe then"  
"Yeah i did but you will not believe who i bumbed into last night at the coffee shop"  
"Brad Pitt, Johnny depp oh troy Bolton"  
"Troys back in town"  
"Not that i know of i was just guessing so i take it it wasn't him then"  
"No it wasn't but it was Ryan evans he and Sharpay have moved back"  
"The dreaded Evans twins are back in town oh know i dont think i want to go out again hahaha"  
"Come on they really aren't that bad i havent seen shar yet but well can you keep a secret"  
"Of course gabs im your best mate"  
"Ok well i kinda have a little thing for Ryan just now i mean wow that boy sure has changed a lot"  
"Ohhhh Gabs that's big have you told him"  
"No of course i haven't"  
"Why not its not like your seeing anyone just now"  
"Thanks for the reminder and he only broke up with his girlfriend last week so i think its a little to soon tobe hitting on him but anyway Tay im going to go and get breakfast then just laze around today i think"  
"Ok Gabs speak to you later"

Gabriella hung up the phone got changed and went to get some food.

"RYAN get the hell out of bed right now"  
"Chill Shar its Saturday for gods sake"  
"i dont care what day it is if im up your up im lonely mum and dad are away looking at property in spain i think they want to move their when all the paper work is done and they officially retire"  
"So let me get this right i have to get up because you are lonely"  
"Yes got a problem with that"  
"Well i kinda"  
"come on Ryan just like when we were kids when one gets up the other gets up remember"  
"ok fine just give me 10 minutes i need to get a quick shower ok"  
"Ok then"

Sharpay then happily skips out of Ryan's room and goes down stairs as ryan went to get his morning shower upset that he was woken up at 9:00 on a Saturday morning.

10 minutes later Ryan sleepily walked down stairs to see i verry happy Sharpay waiting on him.  
"Why are you so happy at this time of day"  
"im alway happy Ryan just cause your not" Sharpay replied while sticking her tongue out at Ryan who smirks and walks in the kitchen to get something to eat followed by Sharpay.

"So what do you want to do today then bro"  
"i don't know probably go for a drive or a jog depends how i feel"  
"What you jog now"  
"Yeah i have done for the last 2 years you never pay attention to me Shar"  
"Yes i do, well most o the time i do, i noticed your last girlfriend was a skank"  
"Well... ok ill give you that she was haha oh i almost forgot i bumbed into someone from high school last night"  
"Really who Troy , Chad"  
"No Gabriella, as far as she knows only Taylor Kelsi and chad are back in town but she hasn't spoke to chad yet oh and now us i think we should all meet up for coffee like the good old days and Taylor and Chad are dating now"  
"And it took you this long to tell me you know i like gossip and i have to be the first to know"  
"Well sorry i kinda beat you to it this time sis"

Sharpay draw a stroppy face and punched Ryan on the arm which caused him to flinch she may be a girl but she sure hit hard. Ryan had called Gabriella up later that day to see if she and the rest of the gang wanted to meet up which they all agreed to go back to the coffee house on sunday after noon for lunch and to catch up on the good old days and find out what went on in each others life.

Sunday finally came round and Gabriella is looking for something nice but sexy to wear hoping to impress Ryan, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it to find Taylor on her doorstep.

"Hey tay what you doing here i though we were meeting up at the coffee shop"  
"Yeah i know but i though we would go together"  
"Ok sure come in I'm just getting ready make your self at home"  
"Thanks Gabs but don't take too long we have to leave in half and hour other wise we will be late and you know how i am rather be early than late to anything"  
"Yes yes i know im almost ready anyway"

After 10 minutes Gabriella walks out in a short denim skirt, a light blue halter top and matching sandles.

"Oh my Gabs who are you trying to impress or is that a stupid question"  
"Shut up Taylor i just want to look nice i mean its been years since we saw The Evans twins together and i havent seen chad for just as long i just want to make a good impression on them all"  
"What ever you say hun listen while you were getting changed Kelsi called she wont be able to make it"  
"Oh thats too bad we will need to get her to come down another time and meet up with everyone, but anyway lets get going".

"Come on Shar we are going to be late as usual how come it takes you forever to get ready"  
"Calm down Ryan looking this good doesn't just happen and anyway im almost ready just getting my shoes on whats the big rush anyway we are always like late and stuff"  
"Oh maybe because we haven't seen the guys for about 10 years now i just want to catch up with everyone that's all"  
"You mean a certain someone"  
"What, What do you mean i have no idea what your talking about"  
"I mean Gabriella i know you have a little thing for her and you always had"  
"how do you know"  
"Come on Ry we are twins i know these things"  
"Nah there must be another reason on how you guessed that because me and you are too different"  
"Ry i know i used to boss you around when we were younger but it didnt mean that i didnt care for you or never listened to what you were saying ok i mean i love you bro and i know you really well ok"  
"ok thanks Shar"  
"don't mention it well come on already lets get going before you start to cry or something"  
"Hey"

Both the Evans twins walked out the house and headed toward Ryan's black bmw as sharpay didnt feel like driving today and they headed down to the coffee shop.

Taylor and Gabriella were sitting at one of the booths when Chad walked in and taylor immediately stood up and started waving him over as Gabriella sat her her hand on her head in embarrassment.

As chad came over to the table he gave Taylor a quick peck on the lips and looked at Gabriella

"oh my brie you have not changed a bit" chad said while holding his arms out for a hug "Neither have you i cant believe you still have that wild hair" Gabriella said as she hugged Chad while giggling.

The three of them continue talking for another 15 minutes when Ryan and Sharpay finally turn up, they order their drinks as Ryan looks around to find Gabriella Taylor, Chad and Kelsi, he finally spots three of them and pulls Sharpay by the wrist over towards their table.

"Hey Gabs, Taylor, Chad em wheres Kelsi i thought she was coming also" Ryan asked "She couldnt make it today im afraid" Taylor responed "Oh well man you guys have not changed a bit" Ryan gestured towards everyone as Sharpay stood there tapping her foot "What is it Shar" He asked his sister "Im just waiting on you too move so i can sit down my feet are killing me"  
"Well you would have to wear your new shoes didnt you"  
"Of course daddy bought me them"

Ryan sat next to Gabriella as Sharoay sat next to Taylor who was next to Chad

"Well i see you guys haven't changed either still fighting with each other" Chad said while laughing "Whatever chad i see you still have that silly haircut" Sharpay shot back "Wow calm down princess whats up with you"  
"Nothing why"  
"Your just acting a little uptight that's all"  
"I am not uptight Dansforth"  
"Ok ok im sorry"

Sharpay then turned away and started talking to Taylor and Ryan was eyeing Gabriella up.

"You look nice Gabs"  
"THanks you too"  
"So been up to much else over the last 9 or 10 years apart from graduating and working at good old east high"  
"Nah not really my life has been a bit boring i guess what about your self what were you upto in new york all this time"  
"Not much did a few Broadway shows but my heart just wasnt in it anymore so i decided to help Shar out with her clothing store which is one of the mot popular ones in new york with celebrates"  
"Oh my god Sharpay you have your own clothing store" Gabriella cut Ryan off and stared at Sharpay

"Yeah i have and its one of the best stores around im thinking about expanding it and making one here in Albuquerque"  
"wow thats really cool to add to your collection of business"  
"Ryan you already told Gabriella we are taking over Mummy and daddy's business"  
"Yeah i never knew it was a secret"  
"Oh ok ill let it pass this time but in future i get to tell the exciting news ok"  
"Whatever Shar"

Ryan shook his head at sharpay fed up with the way she treats him when their are other people about when she is completely different at home.

The Gang start talking again about silly things hat have happend to them over the years when it started getting late and the coffee shop was starting to close up and they were asked to leave. So they all got up and headed toward their cars as they were walking Gabriella pulled Ryan behind so she could talk to him in private.

"Hey listen Ryan i have had fun tonight thanks for suggesting this"  
"No problem ive had a great time aswell its good to see everyone again"  
"Yeah it is thank god Sharpay calmed down i though she was going to hit chad when yous first arrived ha.  
"Me too but you know what shes like always has to be dramatic"  
"i suppose listen Ryan i was wandering if maybe you and me could do something together one night just like the too of us"  
"You mean on a date"  
"Well if you want to call it a date then yeah i mean only if you want to if not i will understand"  
"No i want to i think it sounds like fun how about tomorrow night once you finish work and stuff say about 7:30"  
"That would be great yea here's my address"  
"Great thank you"

They had finally reached their cars Ryan had parked next to Gabriellia's car where they saw Taylor and Sharpay waiting on their lifts home, Chad had already left.

"Wow ryan is that your car"  
"Yeah it is nice isn't it"  
"ill say well i guess ill see you tomorrow then"  
"You sure will"

They both got in their cars and drove away in oppisit directions.

"Ok Ryan spill"  
"What"  
"You heard me what were you and Gabriella talking about did you ask her out yet"  
"No i didn't"  
"Wuss"  
"She asked me out"  
"You are kidding"  
"No we are going out tomorrow so i finally get my chance to be with her and the best thing is no troy.  
"im happy for you Ry"

With that the Evans twins arrived home and went straight to bed as Ryan new Sharpay will be up first thing to take him shopping for new clothed for his date tomorrow night.


	3. ryan and gabs first date

Sharpays alarm went off at 09:00, she woke up and went to get a shower then got changed into her new outfit and went to get ryan up. She knocked on the door but no answe so she knocked again still no answer "Ryan open your door or i will come in and get you i told you last night we are going shopping to get you some decent clothes for your date tonight" sharpay gave up knocking and walked in but surprised to see Ryan was not there. In a Huff she went down the stairs and put the kettle on when she heard then front door opening and then closing again.

"Oh Hey Shar you up already"  
"Yes i am but where the hell were you"  
"Just out for a walk why is something wrong"  
"No"  
"Then why are you mad then"  
"Just because oh forget it are you ready to go out shopping"  
"I suppose your car or mine"  
"Lets take your ill proberly be too tired if we are going shopping hehe"  
"hey i thought we were going on my behalf"  
"Yeah well i thought i would get something for myself while we are out"  
"ok come on then lets go"

WITH GABRIELLA

"Oh my god taylor i have no idea what im going to wear tonight for my date" Gabs was saying to taylor who was over for there morning chat "Chill gabby its only like 10:00 you have plenty of time to figure out what you are going to wear"  
"But taylor its Ryan Evans you cant just wear any thing for him"  
"Wow you have it bad sister you have known Ryan for years now hes still the same chilled out guy from high school he wont mind i mean you could wear a bin liner and he wouldnt care"  
"you really think so"  
"I know so hun and to be honest i alway kinda thought he had a crush on you ever since that summer we spend working at their country club"  
"Really he never said anything" "but you were with troy at the time"  
"I suppose"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Chad walked in

"Hello ladies"  
"Hey chad"  
"Hi baby how are you" taylor replied after giving chad a quick peck on the cheek "yeah im doing fine, So Gabs you looking forward to tonight with evans"  
"Yes i really im i mean i dont know what came over me but when i saw him that night i just felt this spark you know i just hope he feels the same way too"  
"Oh im sure he did otherwise he wont be going tonight anyway gabs me and taylor need to be heading we are going to visit Taylors mum today so incase i dont see you have a good time tonight ok" chad says while giving her a hug "Yeah gabs just be yourself" Taylor also says while giving her a hug "ok guys thanks ill see you later and ill call you tomorrow taylor to let you know how it went"

The three said there goodbyes as Gabriella went upstairs to her room to find something to wear.

at the mall with the evans

"Shar, SHaR slow down will you"  
"Come on ryan just why cant you hurry up"  
"Well i am kinda carrying all your stuff aswell which weighs a lot compared to my two bags"  
"Shut up Ryan and stop complaining"  
"you are lucky im such a gentleman you know that"  
"What ever Ryan we are almost at your car"

The twins finally reach the car and Ryan puts the bags in the boot and gets in and they start to make there way home. Ryan Pulls into the huge driveway and both twins get out the car Ryan goes to get the bags expecting sharpay to help but instead she just walks into the house as Ryan lets out a soft sigh takes the bags out and heads into the house aswell and puts the bags down in the kitchen.

"Thanks for your Help Shar"  
"Excuse me"  
"with the bags my arms are killing me now"  
"stop being a baby Ry anyway are you not thinking about getting ready for your date tonight with Gabriella" Sharpay mocked "shut up, and its only like 15:00 i mean im not you"

Sharpay started to pout the grabed a grape from the fruit bowl in front of her and chucked it at Ryan

"What was that for"  
"it was for being you" Sharpay replied while sticking her tongue out at Ryan

A smirk then appeared on Ryans face as he picked the grape back up and flung it towards Sharpay which hit her on the head as sharpay gave one of her trade mark screams which Ryan knew all so well and took this as time to run away from her, Ryan Ran into his room and locked the door and sharoay was standing banging on the door as ryan lay on his bed put him ipod on and just relaxed for a while ignoring sharpay.

After 10 minutes and getting no where near Ryan Sharpay gave up and headed back downstairs to get back to business organising a business plan to set up her new clothes shop in her town.

Later that night Ryan had finally got himsefl ready but was starting to get really nervous and was pacing up and down his room as sharpay walked passed and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face she has never seen Ryan this nervouse before and she starts to giggle a little as ryan looks round and notices her at his doorway.

"what you giggleing at"  
"Its just i havent seen you this nervous before i mean you have been out with a lot of girls before"  
"Yeah i know but its Gabriella"  
"Yeah you had a huge thing for her in high school didnt you"  
"Yeah but she was with Troy back then so i could never do anything about it"  
"Ryan you will be fine you have the Evans Charm everything will be fine just have some faith in yourself"  
"Thanks Shar you know i like you a lot better like this"  
"Mmm just dont get used to it ok"

Sharpay left ryans room as Ryan followed her with a smile on his face, he said his good byes to his sister and left the house to go an pick up Gabriella

Gabriella was pacing up and down her living room occasionally looking out the window

"he should have been here by now" she thought to her self

Then she noticed a car pull up in front of her drive way and saw it was ryan and sighed with releif that he didnt stand her up she watched as he walked up the path towards her house and noticed he was quite nervous looking as she giggled thinking how cute it was just then the door bell rang and she went to answer it.

"WOW Gabriella you look well georgous"  
"Thank you Ryan and you look really hansome tonight"  
"Well Shall We then" Ryan said while he put his arm out for her as she accepted as they headed towards his car and the both got in.

about 15 minutes later Ryan pulls up at the most expinsive restraunt in town.

"wow Ryan you didnt need to bring me here you know"  
"i know i just wanted somewhere special on our first date thats all"  
"You know ive always wanted to come here"  
"What you have never been before" "Sadly no"  
"Oh you will like it my mum and dad used to take me and Shar here when we were younger man it has changed a lot"

After waiting a few minutes they were lead to their table and ordered ther drinks and food

"You know Gabs ive thought of this moment for years"  
"What coming here i tought you said you came here a lot"  
"No i mean being out on a date with you"  
"Really"  
"Yeah i still remember the first time i saw you in home room"  
"oh i never knew that"  
"yeah i was good at hiding my feelings from everyone and you were with troy and i wasnt going to do anything to stir anything up"  
"Your a sweet guy Ry i only wish i knew how you felt a while ago maybe things would have been different right now you wouldnt have moved away for so long"  
"Yeah tell me about it but anyway what have you been doing over the last 10 years apart from teaching that is"  
"to be honest not a lot just scaping by after graduating college the usual"

after about an hour and a half they had eaten their dinner and ryan paid for the meal and they were heading home

"hey gabs why dont you come back to mine for a coffee you know and catch up with Shar plus it will help me with the question shes going to ask about tonight"  
"Yeah sound good"

They arrive back at Ryans house and he opens the door and walks in but hears voices from the living room knowing his mum and dad were away he wondered who sharpay was talking too so he and Gabriella walk in to see Sharpay giggling with Troy Bolton. 


	4. Troys back

a/n i don't own hsm or any of the characters.

"Troy" Gabriella managed to say while looking over to where he was sitting on the sofa .  
"hey Gabriella eh Ryan how are you guys long time no see.  
"You can say that again and we are fine me and Ryan have just got back from our date and to be honest you were the last person i thought i would see here"  
"yeah what gives troy why are you here and not at your parents or something" Ryan piped in.

Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other while waiting on a response as Sharpay just sat and stared at troy as well with a smile on her face.

"Well i don't know why i came here actually and im not really talking to my mum and dad just now i guess i came here first because i got told you and Sharpay were back here so i thought i would drop by to see you both but man you and Gabriella how did that happen"

"well we bumped into each other and it lead from there em Gabs can i talk to you in the other room please" Ryan asked Gabriella as she nodded and both headed out the living room into the kitchen.

Sharpay and Troy

"Sharpay why didn't you tell me your brother is going out with my ex girlfriend"  
"Well its only their first date but why does this bother you"  
"It doesn't really i just kinda want to know these things i mean i knew Ryan liked Gabriella back in high school but"  
"Wait how did you know that"  
"com on Shar i think everyone knew that he made it quite obvious it used to crack us up in the locker room"  
"hold on your telling me you and your basketball Buddies used to laugh at Ryan behind his back then be nice to him to his face"  
"Kind of but its not as bad as your making it out to be its guy stuff you know"  
"Whatever Troy that wasn't really nice after everything Ryan did for you guys"  
"I know I know and believe me i do feel bad about it, it is just weird that they had a date together i though she would just wait for me that's all2 "any bigger and your head might not fit out the door Troy but you really thought she would wait ten years for you i didn't even wait that long for you and i was obsessed with you in high school"  
"Well that's a bummer Shar i actually think its you what made me come back here after i retired from the game after i broke my ankle i kept seeing adverts for you clothes shop then Zeke was talking to Chad and he mentioned that you were back and well here i am i dont know what it was but i hve been thinking about you for a while now wondering what you have been up to.  
"Really like i believe you Troy anyway im not interested in you like that anymore i have moved on with my life and i don't know if i would ever go down that route again to be honest.

with Ryan and Gabriella

"So Gabriella that was kind of a shock and i swear i did not know he was going to be here when i invited you over"  
"Its ok Ryan Calm down i believe you lets not let Troy mess things up on our date you still owe me that coffee" Gabriella reassured Ryan and Ryan smiled at her while pouring both of them a cup f the finest coffees around.  
"That was a great date by the way Ryan we should totally do it again sometime"  
"You really enjoyed your self"  
"Yes of course its must be one of the best dates ive ever been on and your such a gentleman"  
"Well thank you, so if we continue to you know see each other Troy being back wont spoil anything will it"  
"No of course not i got over him a long time ago and it was fun when it lasted but people grow up i grew up and seeing him again as not brought back any old feelings i had for him back in high school"  
"You have no idea how much im glad you said that".

Ryan and Gabriella finished there coffee and Ryan took Gabriella home and being a gentleman he is walked her to her front door and both were at this stage getting nervous

"Well i guess this is goodnight" Ryan said while looking at her then down to his feet "Yeah i guess this is" Gabriella replied "Ok Night then" Ryan said as he turned to go back to his car "WAIT Ryan" Gabriella shouted

Ryan turned around fast and just as he did this he was shocked that Gabriella pulled him into a really deep passionate kiss which he returned gladly as they stool on Gabriella's front porch and neither of them wanting to pull away when finally Gabriella did first and smiled at Ryan who's smile grew bigger and bigger

"Well night Ryan" Gabriella said as she walked in her house leaving ryan standing there unable to move finally he knocked himself out of his day dream and walked back to his car got in and drove home.

Back at the evens house when Ryan got in he saw Sharpay sitting there in her pajamas cuddling her favourite Teddy bear watching old class plays of herself and Ryan.

"Hey Shar why are you still up and is Troy away"  
"Oh hey Ry yeah hes away to see if he can crash at Chads house for a while and i don't know just couldn't sleep i guess so i thought i would watch some of old stuff i cant even remember when the last time we performed together"  
"yeah its been a while" Ryan answered while watching the tv screen and sitting down next to his sister "Look at us back there Ryan we were really good"  
"Way to be modest shar"  
"Shut up you know what i mean"  
"Yeah i do but your not up because you just cant sleep there is something else on you mind isnt there"  
"You know me so well Ry"  
"What can i say were twins we shared a womb together"  
"your really weird you know that"  
"So I'm told but whats up you know you can tell me"  
"its Just with Troy being back and what he was saying to me while you and and Gabs were in the kitchen"  
"Like what if hes said anything to make you upset ill hurt him"  
"Calm down Ryan its not like that he said that the real reason why he was back was because of me, he said that he has been thinking about me for a while now and chad told Zeke who told troy that i was back in town so he decided to come back and see me"  
"And do you believe him"  
"I don't know what to believe i mean i got over him when we went to college and i don't know if i want to go back to being like that with Troy who knows maybe he will just use me to get to Gabriella knowing that you are dating her but enough about me how was your date"  
"I don't think Troy would do that but yeah oh my god its been the best date I've ever been on"  
"So did you kiss her then"  
"Why do you want to know that"  
"because I'm a girl i like to know these things"  
"Well i dint kiss her"  
"Bro I've told you before and ill tell you again you are a big wuss"  
"Hey i said i never kissed her but she did kiss me"  
"Typical Ryan make the girl do all the work"  
"i did want to but i got really nervous"  
"awe poor little brother getting nervous like a little 14 year old around girls"  
"your only older by like 3 minutes Shar and you know how i feel for Gabriella"  
"That i do anyway since your home now i think im going to go to bed"  
"Yeah me two"

Both the Evans headed upstairs to there own rooms to go to bed.

A/N Sorry for a short chapter please review


End file.
